The haunted house
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Three foster girls move to Domino city with their foster mum. But the new place they are living at is haunted by three ghosts and they want the living out of THEIR HOUSE! AtemxOC JoeyxOC SetoxOC
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you mean by we are moving!?" Jazz glared at her foster mother.

"The house we live in is too small for you,Darcy and Rose. I got three growing teenage girls who live in the same bedroom!" Jane looked at the glaring 15 year old.

"But why are we moving to Japan?" Darcy was also 15 and she had short curly black hair and jade green eyes.

"I got a new job that pays great. Oh the best part is we live in a three story house!" Jane smiled sweetly at Darcy who returned it.

"Jane when are we leaving?" Rose had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Tonight so please girls get your things together quickly." Jane was a woman who looked around 30 and she had light blue hair and icy blue eyes.

"I dont freaking believe this." Jazz had bleach blonde hair and brown eyes.

The girls went to their room to start to pack their things.

"I am so glad that we are moving." Rose didn't have any friends that she could call her own. But they seem to like punching her then followed by many slaps across the face.

"It will be very diffrent I'll admite that." Darcy was a social outcast so thats why she is always quite and always seen with a book or two.

"This is a bad idea!" Jazz is a bully with many friends who seem to follow her around all the time. She had a bad attuide followed by a bad temper.

"Please dont yell Jazz." Darcy never yelled at anyone so thats why she has a soft calm voice.

"SHUT UP!" Jazz glared at Darcy who was finished packing and helping out Rose who was sitting on her sheetless bed looking at her.

"Look Jazz you will find better friends." Rose tried to comfort the inraged girl who punched the wall.

"I DONT WANNA LEAVE!"

"Spit the dummy and grow up." Darcy said to Jazz in a calm voice but it still pissed Jazz off.

"Ok girls time to leave." Jane walked in with two suitecases in each hand.

"Ok." Rose picked up three suitecases and skipped to Jane who was looking at the other two girls.

"Please Jazz you might find something better than friends." Darcy picked up three suitecases then turned her back to her.

"Maby you will find something better a family or a soulmate."

Jazz looked at Darcy's back with a questionable look in her face. 'A soulmate?' Jazz has never read a book out of school time and she doesn't plan on starting now.

"Ok....." Jazz picked up her suitecases slowly like she was unsure of what she was doing. Her eyes went to the door way that showes three females there smiling at her.

The plane trip was silent as everyone was sleeping. But Jazz was wide since she had one thing on her mind 'Soulmate'.

"Darcy are you awake?" Jazz nudged the sleeping girl next to her.

"What is it Jazz?" Darcy turned around to face Jazz with sleepy eyes and smile.

"Whats a soulmate?"

"A soulmate is two people who have a feeling of deep love,intimacy and spirituality conection to. It also means two souls becoming one....love." Darcy closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep to leave a stunned Jazz.

Jazz closed her eyes for a second until she didn't have the will power to keep them open anymore so she gave up and fell asleep.

"Goodmorning passengers. This is you hostess speaking and I would like to say welcome to Domino city."

Darcy was already up with a book in her hands. Rose was laying her head on Jane's shoulder who played with a strand of her hair. While Jazz looked out of the window to the new so called 'home' her family is gonna live in.

"Ok we are here!" Jane had all of the bags in a taxi while the girls streached their bodies and numb feet.

"Jane where is this house?" Rose sat in the front seat with the driver who already seems to like the family thats in his cab.

"It's coming up right about.....NOW!"

The cab driver pulled over and gasped as he looked at the house with horror.

"Oh please dont tell me thats your house!" He had brown hair that had a point and dark brown eyes.

"Yes it is. Why whats wrong with it?" Jane looked at the man.

"My best friends were murdered in that house 14 years ago." He looked down and Rose patted his back to calm him down abit.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that." Jane felt her heart going out to the poor cab driver.

"It's ok. Well do you laides want me to help you with your bags?"

"No thank you." Jane passed him the money then as she was going to close the door she looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Jane Bloodstone."

"I'm Tristan Taylor." He pulled out a card and passed it to Jane.

"Any time you or the girls need a ride it will be free of cost."

"Thank you very much." Jane watched Tristan drive away as she slowly turned around she saw the three girls smirking.

"What?"

They shook their heads as she walkes to the door and opened it.

The place was semi clean but the thing that caused them to raise several eyebrows was the discarded brooms,mops and other cleaning equipment.

"Lazy pigs! Make the females do the work." Jazz picked a broom up with little effort.

"I wonder what happened." Rose slowly walked in like she was unsure if she wanted to say or not.

"Neither of us know. Now I think it might be best if we find our room and settel down." Darcy clapped her hands together with a small comforting smile on her pale face.

Darcy's p.o.v

The upstairs was even worse then downstairs. I walked down the second floor hallway until I reached a room on the right handside. Softly opening the door I frowned as it was a staircase that leads to the three level of the house.

I closed the door until I heard a soft 'click'. The room across the hallway seemed ok so opened the door to inspect if it was a bedroom.

Walking in the bedroom I smiled as it had a nice queen sized bed, a big window,a bookcase full of books and a studydesk. Dumping the suitecases on the bed I started to unpack then a chill went down my spine. Looking over my shoulder to the closed door I felt foolish at the idea of someone watching me.

Looking back to my clothes my eyes went wide as they are not on the bed but on the floor near the widow.

"What in the world is going on?" Walking to my clothes I was about to pick them up when something hit my head from behind.

"Ouch." My head aced alot so I whipped around to see no one there at all.

"Ok if anyone is here please go away and leave alone." The air got colder that I could almost see my own breath.

My eyes went wide as I saw my bedroom door open and slammed shut like someone had been very pissed off.

Rose's p.o.v

My bedroom was closer to Darcy's and Jazz's since I feel safe around them. Closing my eyes I fell back on my new bed. The room got colder and I felt like someone was next to the side of the bed I was at looking down at me. As I was going to jump off the bed something violently shoved me off that cause me to fall off on the other side of the bed.

"Ouchie." My right wrist felt like it was broken or something but it did hurt alot. The bedroom door opened and closed by itself.

I felt tears running down my face as I struggled to get up. But all I can do was curl myself up to a ball and closed my eyes crying.

Jazz's p.o.v

All I done was dump my clothes on the floor with a grin on my face. Yeap all I ever cared about was sports,games and....other things.

I sat on my bed and watched some crappy tv that had a sports show on.

"Kick his butt! What thats sucks punch him in the face!" I grinned and cheered on my favourite wrestler in the world.

The room got colder and I was not affected since I'm wearing a sports jacket. The tv was suddenly turned off.

"What! Nooo I wanna know who wins!" Jazz glared at the off tv set.

Jazz was going to turn it back on until she was pushed back on the bed.

"What the?" I tried to get up again but I was pushed back down with more force.

"Screw off man! I wanna watch some tv!" one more time but this time I was thrown back down and gasped for air like someone had punched my stomach.

The door was violently slammed open then slammed itself shut while I try to catch my breath.

"S....Son of...a bitch." I gasped out until I got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Normal p.o.v

"I WAS PUSHED DOWN ON MY BED TWICE AND THE LAST TIME I GOT PUNCHED IN THE STOMACH!" Jazz screamed out with rage mixed with anger.

"Something shoved me of the bed and I hurt my wrist as I tried to brake the fall."Rose had her right wirst bandaged up and she winced every four seconds.

"Something was thrown at the back of my head." Darcy had an ice pack on the back of her head. She kepted on moaning in pain as the light hit her eyes.

"Girls the reason I got this house so cheap is because.....it's haunted." Jane watched her foster daughters glare at her.

"HAUNTED! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Jazz's voice was booming with emotions.

"I'm sorry girls. But I thought they would leave us all alone if we stay away from the third level." Jane looked down in a sad way.

"It's not your fault Jane. You wanted us to have better lifes then we had with our parents." Rose patted Jane's back with her good hand.

"Ok new idea. We all sleep in the same room tonight for saftey." Jane looked at the girls.

"The living is clean so we will all sleep on there tonight." Darcy got up and walked towards the living room and crahed down on the couch.

Jazz slept on the floor with her arms used like a pillow.

Rose had her head on Jane's stomach while Jane kepted Rose close to her.

Unaware to them three pairs of eyes watched them sleep but their main targets was the sleeping teenaged eyes hardened at the introdures that dares to live in 'their' home. Well they will soon leave screaming and running.


	2. The attack

"Rose are you sure that your alright?" Darcy was worried about Rose who was holding an icepack to her sore wrist.

"I'm fine Darcy." Rose was sitting on the couch watching some bad tv with Jazz.

"I wonder what that little black dot means?" Jazz was stuffing her face with popcorn as she rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Jazz put your feet down." Darcy was using her laptop to find out some more information on haunted houses.

"Nah I'm happy here." Jazz was about to turn her head back to the tv screen, when she was pushed off the couch.

"Damn it!"

Then Rose cried out as a lamp was thrown across the room an smashed against the wall. A shard of glass was lifted up in thin air and it went flying straigh to Darcy and imbeded itself in her left shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Darcy cried out in pain as blood came out of the wound around the shard of glass.

"Darcy!" Jazz screamed out as she watched her foster sister crumble to the ground. Darcy was shaking madly as she slowly pulled the glass out of her shoulder. The piece of glass was stained in her blood that gave it a more lethal look to it as it shined in the light.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Jazz was angry followed by a hint of fear. This house is just like that movie 'Monster House' only no one comes out alive.

The room had gotten extremly cold and the light from the widow was replaced by an erie shadow that blocked it out.

"Great job Jazz you got it even more angry." Darcy had her good hand holding her bloody wound tight to stop the flow of the blood.

"I.....I am scared." Rose ran to Jazz and hide behind her as the sound of walls banging and items were thrown directly at them.

"Listen here if you see a light FUCKING GO TO IT!" Jazz dived behind the couch with Rose as a chair was thrown at them.

"Ok we get it....your a bunch of brain dead dickheads." Jazz was a dead girl.

More things were throwns followed by the couch she and Rose were hiding behind was thrown out of the window.

"Your a moron Jazz." Darcy ripped a part of her shirt off and tied it tightly around her wound until she goes to the hospital to get some stiches. She ducked her head in time as another piece of glass was thrown directly at her other shoulder.

"Please stop this I beg you!" Rose pleaded loudly until everything stopped. It felt like time and space had stopped too at Rose's crie.

Darcy was shivered at the feeling of an icy cold hand grasp her neck. She was lifted of the ground left with her feet dangling in the air. Her air surply was running low. As she was breathing hard a feeling of dizzyness sweaped over her.

"NO PLEASE LET DARCY GO!" Rose was hysteracal at the sight of her foster sister struggling to breath.

"THAT IS IT!" Jazz ran to the window after narrowing escaping a knife thrown at her. Opening the curtains the light shine brightly into the room. Shrilled screams were heard and they sounded male. Darcy was dropped to the ground like a discarded doll in a THUD. The sound of feet paddled up stairs shortly followed by a door slamming shut.

"Oh my god! Darcy are you alright!?" Rose placed Darcy's head on her lap to comfort the girl who looked ready to pass out.

"I....I am fine........R.....Ro.....Rose." Darcy smiled weakly at her then she slowly closed her eyes as it took to much energy to stay awake.

"Rose you stay here with Darcy. I have an idea that so smart that even I dont know what I'm talking about right now."

Rose managed to giggle at Jazz who smirked as she went outside. She pushed the shed's door open and pulled out a hammer, nails and blanks of wood.

"What are you planning to do?"

Jazz turned her head around to see Rose at the entrance of the door with a questionable look on her preety face.

"Teaching them who's boss." Jazz handed Rose the hammer and nails.

"Come on Rose." Jazz carried the planks of wood into the house and climbed up the stairs until they reached to door that leads to the third level.

"Ok I see what your doing Jazz." Rose felt uneasy at her other foster sister's mad look on her face.

"Rose hand me the hammer and nails. Oh please hold onto the plank of wood for me."

Rose handed the two items to her. Then she steadyed the wood while Jazz hammered the nails in.

"That will teach those bastards who's boss." Jazz was preety proud with herself as she eyed her work. Yeap no way in hell their getting their asses outta there. Nope not a chance.

_I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it. I only own Darcy,Jazz,Rose and Jane._


	3. Talking with Tristan

Darcy was sleeping in her room while Jazz and Rose were down stairs. Her head was pounding with a painful head ace. Her breaths were now even as her chest rised and falled into a peaceful pattern. The whole event was crazy even it is was the second day living in a haunted house.

Down stairs

"Do they want us out the house so much that they done that to Darcy?" Rose helped Jazz clean up the living that had glass and ect around the room.

"I really dont know Rose. It's like back in our old school. They protect whats theirs and the house belongs to them. More than us." Jazz was sweeping the glass with a broom into the dust pan that Rose had.

"But there is a possablity that something ELSE could be in the house and they want us out so we dont get killed."

"No way. They almost killed Darcy and they are trying to save us from what? The Boggieman!?" Jazz huffed in a angry way as she dumped the glass in a plastic bag.

"We dont know why the done that to Darcy." Rose looked at Jazz's back in annoyance.

"The message was plain as well simple. Get out of the house or we'll kill all of you in a slow and plainful way!" Jazz grinded her teeth in anger as the image of Darcy being held in the air chocking to death was playing in her mind.

"Dont say that!"

"What else do you want me to say? WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE HERE BECAUSE OF THEM!" Jazz turned around to face Rose with a look to kill planted on her preety face followed by a glare.

"....I'm calling Tristan." Rose plooped herself down on the couch and dialed afew numbers on the phone. As it rang she put it on loud speaker.

_"Hello Tristan speaking."_

"Hello 's Rose."

_"Oh hello Rose. What can I help you with?"_

"Some werid things have been happening and...to be honest with you we have almost been killed by the ghosts since we got here."

_"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"_

"Yes I'm fine and so is Jazz. But Darcy was almost chocked to death. She's fine now she's asleep in her room after Jazz boraded up the door to the third level with planks of wood."

_"Please dont inrage them."_

"We wont but can we ask you a question?"

_"Sure kiddo."_

Rose bit her lip "Do you know how to do stiches?"

_"Yes why do you ask?"_

"A piece of glass was inbeded in Darcy's shoulder. She got it out but we dont know how to stich the wound up. Can you please do this for us."

_"Alright kiddo dont worry I'm coming over right now with a first aid."_

"Thank you so much! See yah."

Rose ended the call and smiled at Jazz who was done with the cleaning.

"That went well." Jazz leaned against the wall with her eyes close and arms folded.

"Maby he can tell us who they are....or who they USE to be." Rose hand her hands in her lap as she kepted her head down.

"You know I wouldn't mind if he and Jane got married. Then we might be fully adopted as the Taylor girls." Jazz smirked as Rose giggled.

" A big wedding with Jane wearing a preety white dress that makes her look like a Princess!"

"....Werid" Jazz shaked her head with a smile on her face.

DING DONG! Jazz lazyly pressed herself off the wall and walked to the door. Opening it she saw Tristan with a first aid kit in his hand.

"Hello Jazz."

"Hello Tristan. Would you like to step into the Spook house if horros?"

Tristan laughed as Jazz pulled a shell-shock face in a mocking way.

"Yes please."

Jazz lead him into Darcy's room with Rose gripping hand like a scard child. Tristan raised an eyebrow as he eyed the door with planks of wood nailed onto it.

"I was teaching them who's boss." Jazz slowly opened Darcy's door and as she done that Rose ran next to Darcy's side.

"Ok lets see what we got here." He went to her side and genlty unwrapped the make shift bandage that was soaked in blood.

"Oh thats deep." The wound was nasty to look at and he saw Rose wince slightly at the sight of the wound.

"I think it might be best if Rose waits outside."

Jazz nod then she gripped Rose's shoulder softly as she whispered to her to have something to drink. Rose nod slowly as Jazz lead her to the door and softly shut it.

"How did this happen?" Tristan started to stich up Darcy's wound with care.

"A shard of glass was thrown at her and she didn't have the time to move. It was imbeded in her shoulder preety deep huh?"

"It almost hit a vein and she would be dead if it did hit it." Tristan was finished and he was currently washing the dry cracked blood away from Darcy's arm.

"Thank god it didn't." Jazz looked down at Darcy's face who slept peacefuly. She brushed a strand of her foster sisters hair out of her face.

"Yes indeed." Tristan had strarted wrapping the bandage around the girls stiched wound.

"Tristan can you please tell me....who died in this house."

The room fell into silence as she finished her sentence. Tristan looked down as he packed away his things.

"They were Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Atem. Joey and Atem were my best frinds..But Kaiba was abit of a jerk-face."

"I' am sorry to bring this up"

"Dont worry about it. You need to know this information dont you?"

"I do."

"Well they got killed by.....well nobody really knows. They say that they killed eachother but I have me doubts."

Tristan walked out of the door followed by Jazz who made sure Darcy was tucked in. Rose had a cup of water in her hand and as Tristan walked in she passed it to him.

"Thank you." He took a mouthful and smiled greatfuly at the smiling girl.

"Well I have to go now. I have work in 20 minutes."

Rose hugged Tristan around the his waist that cause him to blink in surpirse.

"Thank you so much for helping us and Darcy."

Tristan patted her back then she pulled back as Jazz yanked her by the back of her shirt.

"Thanks Tristan."

"Anytime." He opened the door and left with a smile on his face.

"Can you let me go now?" Rose pouted at Jazz who smirked down to her.

"Sure thing." The let go of Rose's shirt leaving the girl still pouting.

"The ghosts names are Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Atem."

Rose frowned "Never heard of them."

"Nor have I so when Darcy wakes up she might look it up. Or she already knows who they are."

Rose sat next to Jazz who was watching some old horror flick in black and white. It was called 'Dracular' it was old but it wasn't in colur and that pissed Jazz off abit. In the middle of the movie Rose had fallen asleep on Jazz's shoulder. Near the end of the movie Jazz was resting her head on Rose's head as she fell asleep in a dead heap.


	4. They stole my remote

"Rose I'am going for a bath....I smell like a boy!" Jazz walked out of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to have a shower.

"Lalal FOOTBALL ROCKS!" Jazz stripped down as the hot water in bath stramed up to form a stream room. Testing the water Jazz jumped in and moaned as the hot water relaxed her.

Jazz reached the point that she wanted nothing more than sleep in the bath. Closing her eyes and wanted nothing more than fall into a calm blissful sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rose was screaming her head off.

Jazz opened her eyed and looked at the water in horror. The water was now a tub filled up with blood that leaked from the sides.

"AHHHH! WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" Jazz jumped out of the bath and quickly tie a towle around her naked form. She was bathing in a tub of blood and it looked so real.

"Jazz!?" Jazz turned her head around to see Darcy at the door way looking at the water with pure shock.

"Those bastards done this!"

"We have to tell Jane." Darcy walked forward to the bath. Dipping her hand in the bath slowly she brought her hand back up. Her hand was stained with the liquid red substances prefered to me called Blood.

"It's real." Darcy flinched as Jazz touched her bad arm.

"We better check on Rose." Noding once Darcy wiped her hand clean.

"I'll check on her while you put some clothes one."

"Bitch."

Darcy giggled as Jazz blushed head to toe in a nice pink colour.

"Honey whats wrong." Darcy was infront of Rose who looked pale as a ghost.

"I felt a hand around my waist and then one of the ghost talked to me."

"What did they say?"

"We want all of you girls out of our house. More terrible things will happen if you dont leave."

"They all can fuck off." Jazz walked in wearing a pair of short shorts and a white singlet top.

"Like I said. Dont prevoke them." Darcy winced as she accidently brushed her arm against the cabnet.

"Are you ok Darcy?" Rose looked worried at Darcy.

"I'm fine darling." Darcy restasured her foster sister with a small smile.

"I cant believe I had a bath filled with blood." Jazz shivered slightly.

"WHAT!?" Rose dropped a plate in shock that cause it to shatter into pieces.

"Never mind." Jazz grunted as she walked into the living room.

"Um Darcy. Do you know the names Atem,Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba?" Rose looked at her foster sister.

"They were famous duelistes. Remeber duel monsters?"

Rose blink in a cute way then nod.

"They were masters at the game. But they went missing and people say they were killed. "

Rose opened her mouth then closed it in a unsure way as Darcy looked tired.

"Why dont you rest some more?"

Darcy laughed softly. "Ive rested enough sweetie."

Jazz walked back in the room with a sad look on her face.

"They stole the tv remote and my favourite show is on."

Jazz then bolted up stairs. "GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE YOU BASTARDS!" Jazz started pulling off the planks on the door. Once the door was free of planks she slammed the door open and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my." The third level had dust on the floor,cobwebs with spiders danggling from it, glass on the floor from broken mirrors and other spooky shit.

"Jazz." Darcy ran next to the girl and gasped at the long hallway.

"I want my remote ok keep the peace." Jazz walked in the hallway and as she done that she saw her remote.

"Take it and lets go." Darcy's eyes went wide as the room went cold and she saw her own breath.

"Come to mummy." Jazz slowly reached for the remote then she swiftly grabbed it.

"GOTCHA!"

Darcy grabbed Jazz's upperarm and ran back down the stairs. Once they were down she slammed the door shut.

"....No tv and go to bed." Darcy walked to her room.

"She is strange when she dosn't have a book to read."

Rose giggled at Jazz who walked to her room.

"I'AM SLEEPING WITH THE REMOTE TONIGHT AND YOU CANT SAY SHIT ABOUT IT!"

Darcy was asleep in her bed with the silk blankets drapped around her slim body. Her breaths were even aswell as calm.

Her bedroom door slowly opened then soflty closed. Thr ghost walked to Darcy's side of the bed and watched her sleep. For a few minuts it watched her sleep until it grew tired of standing.

Her blankets at the bottom of the bed flang to the side to show her slim legs. Darcy shivered at the feeling of something touching her legs.

The ghost moved its hand away as Darcy shitfed abit in her sleep.

It sat there at the end of her bed till morning broke. Once the light hit her window it got up, opened the door and walked back up the stairs to the third level.


	5. Jane's gotta date!

"So your telling me that a ghost done that to Darcy." Jane was home and when she found Darcy with a bandage around her upper arm she freaked out.

"Yeah plus it also chocked her!" Rose was on her laptop looking at duel monsters and talk to Jane at the same time.

"You poor thing." Jane looked at Darcy in a sad motherly way like when your child got really hurt.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about at all." Darcy was in the kitchen helping out Jazz with dinner.

"Darcy am I doing this right?" Jazz looked at the chicken that was a lovely charcol colour.

"No you burnt it.....lets ordear pizza." Darcy shaked her head as Jazz stabbed the burnt chicken with a sharp knife.

"BASTARD BIRD!"

"Poor thing." Rose shaked her head also in disapointment.

'Well I gotta get ready." Jane walked to the stairs but Darcy cut her off.

"Where do you think your going.''

"I got a date tonight." Jane walked past Darcy who had a smile on her face.

"She's dating Tristan!" All three girls squealed with delight.

"Finaly!" Jazz grinned as she pulled the tv remote out of her pocket.

"I bet they will get married at the end of the year!" Rose smiled brightly.

"I will put 50 bucks on that!" Jazz placed a 50 dollar note o the coffee table.

"A 20 for me." Rose skipped to the coffee table and placed a 20 dollar note on top of Jazz's 50.

"100 for me." Darcy sat on the couch and leaned foward to place her bet money on the others.

"Ok so $170 dollars!" Jazz grinned as Rose put the money in a safe place for the winner.

"Ok I'm ready." Jane walked in wearing a sexy dark blue dress that came to her knees, a pair of black high heels, a necklace followed by earings and she had make up on.

"WHOOT WHOOT! SEXY MAMA!" Jazz cat called with a smirk on her face.

"You look beauitful like a princess!" Rose smiled.

"And your ready for the ball. So where's prince charming?" Darcy grinned as Jane blushed.

"He sould be here right about now."

The door bell rang and before Jane could answer the door Jazz had beaten her to it.

"Hello Jazz." Tristan grinned as he wore a dark pair of dress pants, a loose white button up shirt, a dark jacket over the dress shirt and he wore a pair of black dress shoes.

"You dare hurt Jane and I will come after you with a razor blade and lemon juice!"

"O....Ok." He looked at Jazz as she done the impression of cuttung his wrist and pour lemon juice in it.

"Sorry about Jazz. She can be over protective with us going out with people even the ones we know." Jazz blushed as he looked at her.

"It's alright it's natural.....you look stunning Jane." He grinned as she blushed abit more.

"Oh and Tristan I want her home by 10!" Jazz narrowed her eyes as he lead Jane to his car.

"Alright!" They waved as they both drove off into the city.

"When both of you two get boyfriends. I'm gonna threaten the living shit out of them!" Jazz looked over to Rose and Darcy who both signed.

"I wonder if there is some guys for us out there?" Rose smiled dreamly then it was replaced by a sad look.

"There is a guy out there for you Rose. He will love you,protect you and never hurt you and ect." Jazz turned on the tv and watched some football.

"Goes for you too Jazz." Darcy frowned as Jazz mimicked her.

"Yeah right when pigs fly!"

"Grow up you spazz!" Darcy lightly hit Jazz with her book.

"Meh....I like cookies!" The three girls laughed as the cookie monster popped on the tv.

"I LOVE COOKIE!YUMMY YUMMY COOKIES IN MY TUMMY!"

"Hey man share them or I'll drop yah!" Jazz glared at the cookie monster.....she needs to lay of the sugar.


	6. Why did you do that

"Hey rich boy why did you throw glass at that chick!?" The spirit form of Joey Wheeler glared at Seto Kaiba.

"Shut it dog. Dont forget we want them out of my house." Seto glared at Joey who had steam coming out of his ears.

"Why you little...." Joey raised a fist to knock Seto out.

"Joey thats enough." Atem walked out of the shadows and frowned.

"I agree with Joey. That was not a smart move at all." Atem glared at Seto who glared back.

"I cant help it that you have your eyes set on her."

"More than I can say for you and Rose."

Seto glared even harder. While Joey was laughing his ass off.

"Ohhh rich boy is in LOVE!" He was red in the face as he rolled on the floor.

"SHUT IT DOG!" Seto kicked Joey but it didn't stop him from laughing.

"We still have to get them out of the house." Atem walked to the large window and at on the window seel staring at the moon.

"But I like them and ever since they have been here things have been funny around here." Joey whined as he sat on the floor pouting.

"I will have to agree with Joey. But I still dont understand why you keep on stealing their tv remote." Atem turned his head around and stared looked at a grinning Joey.

"It's so funny when Jazz cant find her remote!" Joey smirked as he pulled out the tv remote out of thin air.

"GAHHHH THEY STOLE THE TV REMOTE AGAIN!"

All three of them smirked as Jazz screamed out with anger.

"Yeap dat was so funny." Joey laughed as the sound of more anger screams were heard.

"Hey Atem did you check on your girl." Joey asked his best friend who blushed a light pink.

"She's not my girl and yes she is ok." Atem fought down a blush even more. Then it was replaced by an angry look.

"You know who has already starting to wake up." Atem scold that the tought of HIM.

"How long do we have until HE wakes up?" Seto looked at Atem with a demanding look on his face.

"A few weeks. two or three to be exact."

"Gah damn it!"

"Now we have to use a diffrent aproch to this. They have to get out of the house ASAP.

All three of them nod sadly. But things will be very difrrent for now on.


	7. Nature's pocket

Jazz was waiting for Jane to come home from her date. She was tired and most of all she was in 'overprotective daughter' mode.

"Jazz let Jane have some fun." Darcy layed her head on Rose's head as she sleeps.

"No way man." Jazz turned on the tv and pulled the tv remote out of her bra.

"Natures pocket." Jazz grinned as Darcy signed.

"True true." Darcy was quite as Jazz was chanel surfing.

"Cool monkey fights!" Jazz grinned as a monkey kicked the shit out of the zoo keeper.

Darcy's eyes went wide as the room got extremly cold. It was like someone had sent them to the north pole.

"Shit!" Jazz muttered then a vase next to her head was smashed against the wall.

"AHHH!" Rose was pulled out of Darcy's arms with a violent tug and she was being pulled away from Jazz and Darcy. Rose cried as she was being dragged away from them as something pulled her hair.

"ROSE!" Jazz and Darcy shot up with surprised looks of their faces. Darcy was the first to recover and she ran after Rose.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Jazz cried out with anger with a hint of shock. She bolted after Darcy who ran like she was running like a track star.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Rose cried out as she was being dragged up the stairs to the third level.

Darcy was determind to save her little foster sister from harms way. Never in her life has she been so angry about anything. Rose is a sweet and innocent girl who has never even hurt a fly.

Jazz was furious. Rose was her little foster sister and she was still a baby in her mind. When angry Jazz was like a lioness that will kill anyone one who dares harm her or her family. Rose was like a cub to her and Jazz will hunt and destroy anything that harms Jane,Darcy and Rose.

Rose sob as she was thrown into a room that was dark. She shivered as the room was unnaturaly cold to the bone.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER LET ROSE GO!" Jazz was at the door with Darcy.

"Darling." Darcy ran towards Rose's side.

"Oh your so cold." Darcy hugged the freezing girl to try to keep her warm with her own body heat.

"DAMN!" Jazz was pushed into the room from behind. She landed next to Darcy's side.

"Are we gonna die?" Rose was trembling in Darcy's arms.

"No we are not going to die." Darcy was scared but she put on a brave face.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU RETARTS!" Jazz was banging the door with her fits shortly followed by hard kicks. She got mad as the let her guard down for a moment and now Rose and Darcy are in danger.

In the third level

"Atem you said that he weak." Seto glared at the Egyptain Pharaoh.

"He was." Atem glared out of the window as they felt a dark power growing.

"Yo! I say we kick his butt and then maby we might be givin our lifes back." Joey grinned as he cracked his neck.

"Sure thing we might tickel him to death. Of course we might need to put on our PJ's and have big fluffy pillows! Grow up Dog that will never happen."

"......Rich boy cracked a funny." Joey had a WTF face.

"Indeed he has." Atem grinned.

Before Seto had a chance to shot a comeback a scream was heard down staires. All of them shot up as they heard angery yells and cries for help.

"THEIR IN TROUBLE!" Joey cried out as he shot out of the door to see Rose being dragged away. "MOTHER FUCKERS LET ROSE GO!" Jazz and Darcy bolted up the stairs following Rose.

"Whats going on?" Seto asked a shocked Joey.

"Rose is being dragged away into the room down the hall. Darcy and Jazz are following her.....he's starting to make up."

Atem grabbed Joey's arm as Seto ran out of the room since Rose was in danger.

Seto ran with Atem and Joey behind him. He was anger beyound belief.

They reached the room in time to see Jazz being pushed in the room from behind.

Seto opened the door to see all of the girls running out of the room with tears in their eyes. Rose was holding onto Darcy who looked around with an overprotective look on her face.

Atem stopped infront of Darcy to see her looking around the room while Jazz took Rose out of her arms.

Joey looked at Jazz as she glared at the room with anger and glaring daggers at the room also.

"We are all sleeping in the living room tonight and I'M SLEEPING WITH THE REMOTE AND YOU CANT SAY SHIT ABOUT IT!" Jazz pulled the remote out of her bra and walked down stairs with Darcy and Rose following her.


	8. Simple birthday wish

Darcy couldn't sleep at all. She just layed on her bed staring at the ceiling with an emotionless look on her face. It turned out like this every time it came to her birthday. Yes she was 16 in six minutes. She never did like her birthdays since her parents use to bash and abuse her more violently than usual.

"Happy birthday Darcy." She whisper softly to herself. Slowly she sat up on her bed and wrapped her arms around her body. She reason why she hates her birthday is because her parents bashed and abused her more. Her mother and father use to call her an accident because she wasn't planned. When her parents left her alone in the apartment her Nanna would look after her. Dear sweet old Nanna loved her like she was her own daughter. The new and fun games they played until little Darcy was out like a light.

It all changed when she died. No more fun and games or a childs laughter. Just cries or help from a child was heard. Her parents yelled constantly about nothing. The major thing that sets of most of the fights were her mother sleeping around with differnt men. Her father pissing the money off with drugs,sex and gambling. At the end of the fights her mother would leave for days while her father bashed Darcy to a bloody pulp. A concerned next door neighbour finaly went to invertagate the loud comotion. After the fights and her father left to young man came to check on her. He was shocked to see a small girl on the ground crying while she held onto a broken wrist.

He carried her back to his apartment and gace the broken girl to his kind girlfriend. Their names are Mai and Duke. Mai held onto Darcy while Duke called the police. Her father was arrested with drug and child abuse charges. Her mother was arrested for not reporting the child abuse and for whoring herself.

Mai and Duke tried to adopted her but they weren't granted custody. It saddened them as Darcy was places her foster care until Jane came into her life.

Jane had Jazz first followed by hereslf then Rose. The grew into a family but their painful pasts still clang onto them.

"Hey Darcy." Rose was at her door.

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday." Rose walked in with a small smile on her face as she climbed on Darcy's bed.

"Thanks sweetie."

"It's midnight. Make a wish and it will come true." Rose hugged Darcy.

"I wish that we all would find happiness in our lifes."

'And someone to love us.'


	9. Starting school

Jazz grinned as she watched Rose trying to braid Darcy's short hair. Darcy had to sit on her knees in her school uniform. Today was the day they started their first day of school. Jazz was so grateful when Domino hight school brought out girls school pants.

"Ok almost done Darcy!" Rose is wearing the long dark blue skirt that came below her knees, the school's white blouse with the pink ribbon tie, the girls jacket, long socks and the mary jane's leather shoes.

Darcy had the same skirt but different school tied that goes with the blouse, long white socks and mary-jane's leather shoes. Her jacket was resting on the couch near Jazz.

Jazz on the other hand was dressed like a tomboy. Long dark blue dress shorts, the girls tight blouse, loose jacket, short ankel socks and leather shoes.

"Done!" Rose beamed as she passed a hand mirror to Darcy. She smiled as she looked at her braid it was perfect with the dark blue ribbon tied at the begining of it.

"You done a wonderful job. Thanks honey." Darcy kissed Rose's cheek.

"Ok now lets start walking to school." Jazz grabbed her Spiderman bag.

Darcy signed as she put her jacket on and slipped her Scooby Doo bag.

Rose smiled as she put her Dora the explora bag on and ran to her foster sister's side.

They closed and locked the door unaware that Atem, Joey and Seto were watching them through the three floors shadowy window.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rose was over the moon as she had her favourite subjects and that her sister's were in all of her classes.

"Isn't that a lovely surprise." Darcy sat in the homeroom with a book in her hand.

Jazz grinned as she played with a paper football.

Rose looked around the room with a bright smile on her face. This school had the best computer buisness program in the distrect.

"Ok class today we have three new students from the United States. Please girls can you come up here." The teacher was a man with long spiky white hair and light brown eyes.

Jazz stood and one side. Rose was in the middle and Darcy was at her side.

"I'am Mr Bakura and I would like to welcome you girls to Domino high." Mr Bakura smiled as he looked at each girl with a plesant smile.

"Thank you."

"Ok so whats your names?" Mr Bakura leaned against his oak desk.

"I am Jazz Bloodstone."

"I'am Rose Bloodstone."

"I'am Darcy Bloodstone."

Mr Bakura smiled still. "Wanna tell us abit about yourseves."

Jazz stepped forward. "I like sports, food. I love my foster mum and my foster sisters and my dream is too be a famous cheif!" She grinned as she stepped back.

Rose stepped forward. "I love computers, computer games and spending time with my foster sisters. I love my foster family and my dream is to design computer games."

Lastly Darcy stepped forward. " I like to read, paint and spend for my family. I also love them very much. My dream is to be a famous author." Darcy smiled softly.

Mr Bakura smiled as they walked back to their seats and he started the lesson with three new students learning from him.

BRING!!!!!!!!!!

" Ok lessons over and its time for second period." Mr Bakura watched his class walked out of the door to the next class. But the three new student's stayed behind.

"Is there something wrong?"

Darcy stepped forward with her timetable at hand.

"Sir do you know where DANCE 01 is?"

Mr Bakura smiled as showed her the school map.

"Thanks sir." Rose smiled as she dragged her foster sisters away.

xxxxxx

Dance class was ok. Their teacher was a lady named Tea Gardener.

After the introductions they watched Tea dance infront of the large mirror. Jazz hated dancing cause she like shuffling not girly girl dance moves. Rose was enjoying herself and Darcy thought Tea was a nut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was a pain since they sat by themselves and picked at their food. The teachers were nice/strange and the students were assholes.

"Hey are you gonna eat that babe?" A werid guy with green hair slugged his arm over Rose who moved closer to Jazz.

"Take it."

"Brush your teeth once in awhile." Jazz cringed her nose as he ate like a pig.

Darcy ignore this guys bunch of friends that sat at theur seat. No doubt they were the bullies and freaks of this school.

Jazz glared at them all as they reached over and take the pizza off her plate.

Darcy took a sharp breath as one guy was flirting with her. She wanted to bolt home badly.

"FUCK THIS!" Jazz grabed Rose and Darcy's hands and stormed out of the lunch room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blah blah blah (thats my school days :) sooooooo boring!) they went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane frowned as she watched her foster daughters walk in the door with a angry Jazz, a tired Rose and a depressed Darcy.

"How was school?" She walked to the entrence of the stairs and forced a smile on her face.

"Sucked." (Jazz)

"Tiring." ( Rose)

"Sad." (Darcy)

They walked up stairs and went to their rooms. Once in their rooms they dropped their bags neat the door and fell on their beds for a snooze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note

Sorry for the long waite. School has alot of assinments due and I have have been very tired


	10. Protest

Early in the next morning Jane had to pry a screaming Jazz off her bed.

"I dont wanna go! There are all werid and they dont servie coke or cookies!" (Got feel sorry for her. In my school we get junk food once every two months...)

"I have work Jazz and your acting like a little child!"Jane pulled harder but Jazz had a killer grip on her bed frame.

"Then I'll read books! Dont send me there they all suck!" She cried out as Jane gave a powerful tug that made her loose her grip.

"Now go down stairs and eat your breakfast." Jane smiled as she pushed Jazz out of the room.

xxxxxx

Atem was in his ghost form and he watched Darcy read the morning paper. How was he gonna confront her? What if she screams and runs away? It's far to painful for him to indure.

"Hey Atem what cha doin?" Joey poped out of no where and grinned as he saw Atem jump.

"Joey. I'm doing nothing." He hid a blush as Darcy walked past him and shivered.

"Yeah sure man I believe yah." Joey grinned as Atem turned away from him to his a blush.

"Where is Seto?"

"Rich boy is watching Rose fix her hair. I tell yah he is in a love spell from her or something." Joey straches his head.

"Like you with Jazz." Atem walked away from Joey who was in a stuttering mess.

xxxxxxx

Rose frowned as she fixed her hair up in a messy bun. It wasn't that she didn't want people to think that she slept wearing her uniform. But she wanted to try out new styles since all the girls at the high school always had their hair the same.

"Maby a clip." Reacging for the star clip she pulled her long bags out of her eyes and pined them on the top of her head. Smiling sweetly as she looked at her hair at every angle possible she final exit the bathroom to leave Seto Kaiba watching her stroll out.

"When will I have the courage to talk to her?"

xxxxxx

First lesson of the day was dance. Tea Gardener eyed her class as they entered.

"Good morning class. I have finaly thought of a project for us. I decided that we are gonna put on a play with drama and dancing."

Some of the class cheered and the other half moaned as they didn't want more people watching them dance.

"The story is about when three madiens got kidnapped by an evil magician and three handsome knights save them. It's a story with friendship, romance and drama."

"This is gay." Jazz whispered to her two foster sisters.

"True."

"Quite guys she's lookin at us." Darcy softly said as Tea eyed the girls up and down.

"Auditions are on friday afternoon."

For the rest of the lesson the girls copied eachothers dance moves and Tea watched them mimic eachother with no effort what so ever.

xxxxxxxx

Lunch was bad as the other day. The punks came back and Jazz was fighting her inner who wanted to smack them down.

"Listen I' m not being rude but can you please leave." Darcy was not the type to get angry easy but today was different.

"Ohh not so friendly are you babe." The green haired guy cooned as he played with her hair.

Rose was offened as one of the guys flat out asked for sex.

"I'm telling Mr Bakura!" She grabbed her back and ran towards Mr Bakura's office.

Darcy swatted the green haired guys hand away as he tried to rest his hand on her thign. He tried again and that was the last straw for Darcy Bloodstone.

SLAP!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked woth shock as Darcy slapped 'Cliff' the leader of the school's fear gang. The left side of his face was a red colour with a hand print to match.

"When I said leave us alone I mean it!"

Jazz dropped her bag of carrot sticks as she heard Darcy yell. Oh my Cookies she has finaly snapped....she looks like she can take on an army right now.

Darcy grabbed her book and bag. "Jazz we are leaving." She whispered in a venomous/ dark tone.

"Ok.....sure." Jazz was too scared to say no as she followed Darcy out of the lunchroom.

xxxxxxx

Mr Bakura's class was last period but the girls enjoyed his class. He talked about the history of Egyptains. His voice was full of exctiment as he talked about the people and the Pharaoh.

"They are smart people believe it or not and rather creative minds as they picture their 'gods and godesses.'

He smiled as he pointed to each god or godesses name.

"Today I want you all to name them for me. You have until the bell rings for home." He picked up a bunch of paper on his desk and passed them out to the students. Once he was done he smiled "You may begin."

Darcy was done in five minutes. Rose was done in ten and surprising enough Jazz finished her in fifteen minutes.

They sat there and watched people to the quiz. Some where struggling while others took their time in naming the gods and godesses.

Mr Bakura secretly timed the girls. They done the tset like it was nothing at all but a simple instruction. He was impressed as they sat there quitely not saying one word.

xxxxxxxxxx

BRING!

Five minutes later they walked down to there home but Darcy was shaking as every car went past her she though of that guy she slapped earlier. Jazz and Rose kepted her in the middle as they also wanted her to keep her safe.

Once they opened the door to the house Darcy ran straight for her room. Locking the door behind her she sank to her kness.

'Why did I slap him? Well he did try to sexualy asualt me.' She tucked her head in her knees as she wanted to turn the clock back and restrained herself from hitting him. For now on she has to watch her back.....and her family's back too.


	11. meeting them

Once they all went through the door Jazz slammed the door closed as Rose and Darcy dumped their bags on the ground and sat on the couch. Jazz hated the sad aura around them so she...

"Ahhhh my brains exploding! Aughhhh!" She dropped the the floor infront of them and clenched her hair screaming about her brains exploding and that the evils flying monkeys trying the steal her homework. Rose found this funny so she clapped her hands on her mouth and laughed as Jazz grabbed onto Darcy's leg.

"Darcy! It's...It's getting dark...my eyes burn! My brain gone to mush!...I cant breath!"

Darcy's sad face dropped into a smirk as Jazz acted dead and jumped twice with her arms sprawed at her sides. Rose got worried as Jazz's chest stopped moving so she went on her hands and knees and looked at her sisters face. Then...

"Rahhhh!"

"AHHH!" Rose fell to her side and bursted out laughing as Jazz grabbed Darcy's ankel and pulled her to the floor. Soon the three girls playfully rolled on the floor to knock eachother out of the way. After they all calmed down Jazz, Darcy and Rose all fell asleep on the floor while hugging eachother. As they sleep Atem, Joey and Kaiba all watched them sleep until Joey turned the tv on rather loud that made them all wake up.

"What the...D...D...Darcy look." Jazz pointed a finger to the clearly seen ghosts that haunts their house. Darcy gasped slightly and hugged Rose who's was shaking as she remebered the glass in Darcy's arm thing and that still makes tears fall from her face. Jazz growled at them.

"So your the assholes that have tormenting us. You assholes are lucky that you three are already dead cause if you were alive I would gladly kill you three." She hissed out then yelped as Kaiba threw a plastic cup at her forehead.

"Shut up and let us explain." He felt Joey glare at him.

" You got five seconds or I'm bringing out the holy water." Jazz glared. They all sat down and had a talk about how they got here, how they died and why they are trying to drive the girls and Jane out of the house. Jazz wasn't faced, Rose was trembling with fear while she buried her head in Darcy's chest who strocked her hair in a calming manner.

"What happens if we don't leave and this thing's power returnes?" Darcy was the smart one to ask, Yami who was leaning against the wall away from the sunlight that was pouring out of the window opposite them.

"Then it will tear out you're souls and you girls will end up like us, ghosts that will forever dwell in this house." His voice was soothing but there was a tint of fear, anger and sorrow. Noding slightly Darcy sighed as Rose shuttered at the thought of her and her sister's souls being torn out of their bodies and leave behind their empty shells better known as their bodies. Jazz stood up with a sickly sweet smile on her face,

"Please excuse me, I'll be right back." She walked down the basement and then they all heared cursed words (Darcy rolled her eyes as she covered Rose's ears, not wanting to foul a innocent girls mind with such filthy words) the sound of things smashing and a chainsaw coming alive. Joey was laugh his ass off, Kaiba muttered something under his breath while Yami shaked his head with a small grin on his face. Awhile later Jazz comes back and sits back next to Darcy's side who had taken her hands of Rose's ears now,

"I needed that, Ok! This evil mother f,,,(Darcy sends a glare as Rose blinked innocently),,,I mean this evil thing wants to kill us since we can help you three completelty destory it. So it wants us out of the way."

"Yeap! I'm tellan yah it's gonna get a beaten of a lifetime!" Joey grinned at her while she returned.

"Umm Ok, do you know how to kill it?" Rose finaly answered which caused several pairs of eyes to look at her as she blushed and buried her head back to Darcy's chest.

"Thats the problem we don't have a idea on how to kill it, that's why we tried to drive you three out of MY HOUSE." Kaiba crossed his arms and ignored Joey and Jazz screaming at him and call him a heartless bastard and that Jane own this house now. Yami sighed as he looked at the clock on the nearby wall, frowning it was very late and the girls needs to shower up and go to bed since (Dramatic pause)...A SCHOOL NIGHT!

Darcy caught his gaze to the clock and judging by his facial expression they need to have a bath and go to bed, whispering in Rose's ear the girl nods and walks up the stairs straight for her bedroom's bathroom. Standing up to her feet Darcy she moaned at her tense muscels and grabbed Jazz's ear who looked ready to jump Kaiba who's a ghost, it woun't be the first time she fell on air.

"Well thank you for telling us this useful information, but it's late and a school night so tomorrow afternoon we shall help you all to search for the answer to kill this thing, but for now goodnight." Darcy sent them a small smile which caused Yami's ghost heart to jump to his throat as the girls walked up the stairs and disappear from their view. Joey jumped on the green couch and sighed,

"Boy I miss sittin back and watching some cartoons!" He magicly pulled out the tv remote from thin air and flicked channels to cartoon network, Yami joined him on the couch and Kaiba went off somewhere sulking about Jane owning his house now and there was nothing he can do about it. Joey smiled as one of his favourite cartoon shows was one and he sang along with the opening song while Yami sighed.

"Eustace, Muriel  
Somebody's at the door  
Creepy, Surreal  
Somebody get the door

Somebody get the door  
Who's gonna get the door?  
Courage the Cowardly Dog  
Courage the Cowardly Dog

Something horrible  
Wants to destroy our humble,  
No where, shack  
Who will protect our home?

Someone protect our home  
Who will protect our home?  
Courage the Cowardly Dog  
Courage the Cowardly Dog

Courage the Cowardly Dog  
Courage the Cowardly Dog

Yami shaked his head as Joey finshed singing with a grin on his face while Kaiba randomly threw Jazz's shoe through the ghost of Joey,

"Shut up dog! I'm trying to think!"

Yami rolled his eyes as the two other ghosts screamed so he sank of the chair went to the tv and turned the volume up and grinned watching Muriel hit Eustian over the head with a wooden roll pin as he scared Courage.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Authors note_

_I'm so sorry for this late chapter! I'm really sorry but I will try to make some more up and post them when I have the chance. _

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their charactors, but I do own Jane, Darcy, Jazz and Rose_


	12. Researchwhat? No!

"_For the last time Jazz get you're big butt out of bed and get ready for school!" Rose grabbed onto Jazz's ankles and tried to pry the screaming girl out of her bed. It was Monday morning and while the youngest girl tried to get Jazz up Darcy was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and talk to Atem, Joey and Kaiba. _

"_Noooo! Please help me I don't wanna get out! The light hurts my eyes!" Jazz yelled while hugging the bed board as she dreamt that she was a baby inside her mother's stomach swimming around the place doing ballet dancing. Rose pressed her lips together in a firm line before giving one final tug before gasping with surprise as the heavy girl tumbled onto her. _

"_Get off of me." Rose cried out while bounding her fists on the floor. _

_Joey and Kaiba magically appeared on the scene and grinned at the picture as Jazz snored loudly on top of a distressed Rose who of course tried to crawl away from her considered sister. Darcy then opened the door cleaning her hands with a apron with Atem leaning against the door frame smirking as Jazz screamed out.. _

"_Re..Re…Remote down mah bra!" _

_Darcy brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes and smiled softly while helping Rose up onto her feet. Brushing away some dust of the girls skirt she looked into her eyes. _

"_Honey have some breakfast while I deal with Jazz, I know the morning ritual with Jazz. Ok?" _

"_Alright." Rose nods in agreement then she walked out of the room towards the delectable smell of cooked bacon, French toast, eggs, cooked mushrooms and fresh coffee. Darcy ignored the three ghost's present in the room as she opened the bathroom door and soon came back with a bucket of water. Moving towards the door she tipped the cold water onto a now wide awake and extremely wet and angry bleach blonde girl. _

"_Darcy!" Screaming she tried to spear tackle the girl who dodged the attack. Rubbing her head Jazz glared smiling book worm. _

"_Breakfast is ready, now sweetie you need to change into the school uniform and put those clothes in the hamper and I'll wash them up." Giving one final smile the black haired girl gracefully walked out of the room and walked down the stairs followed by the ghosts. Rumbling under her breath Jazz slammed the door closed. _

_15 minutes later_

_Once everyone was happy with their breakfast and washing the dishes up the girl bid the ghost boys good bye and Jazz said "Crap school! You idiot with the blonde hair stay away from my remote or I' am calling ghost buster's to bust you're sorry ass!" _

_Now the girls walked towards their school heading towards the access class of Mr Bakura's. Strangely enough he was acting rather strange by glaring at students and looking like a rabid animal by the look he gave some students. Heading towards the back of their classroom Darcy was keeping a close eye on him, he licked his lips while walking side to side of the bottom floor. _

"_Today we are going to learn about the Millennuim items. Can anyone tell me what they are and their soul purpose is?" _

_No one raised their hands but Darcy who kept a straight face. _

"_Yes you girl in the back row." He nods at her while leaning against the desk behind him. _

"_It is once said that those items were extremely dangerous and that the pharaoh of the time created them in a village full of thief's and as a extant of their power's destroyed all life in that village. But the Millennium items were given to the high priest's or priestesses in the royal court and the pharaoh's young son had the Millennium puzzle. Most of them now are destroyed or in a unknown place or with a descendant." _

_He grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_Smart little one are you? Miss?" _

"_Darcy Bloodstone." _

"_Well Miss Bloodstone it seems that you know you're history." Mr Bakura walked up the stairs and he went too close up to her face which made Rose uncomfortable and Jazz was asleep drooling talking about an evil monkey that has stolen her remote. _

"_I read and research things in my spare time sir." Darcy hadn't moved an inch as she felt his breath fan her face which smelt like coffee. _

"_What no life? Friends?" He smirked. _

"_I have a life and I don't need friends as I have my family. Rather than talking about my personal life why don't you back away and get back to you're job which is teaching." She shoot back with a charming smile on her face. _

"_Oh snap!" Several students done tiger impersonations and click their fingers together. Mr Bakura snapped them a evil glare which caused them to shutter with fear. Backing away he pat Darcy's head. _

"_Smart little one." _

_She moved her head to the side and watched him walk away while Rose took a brush out of her bag and brushed her sister's hair. Jazz on the other hand screamed out. _

"_Money has my remote that little bitch!" _

_Lunch time was another story, Darcy had left with Rose to do some research in the library while Jazz was in the food court looking at the line of food. _

"_Yummy yummy I got food in my tummy!" She walked down the line and place a giant pizza, a jelly donut, a chilli hotdog, a bag of potato chips, a plate of brownies, chilli fries and three can's of coke. The cafeteria lady anime sweat drop as Jazz paid for them food and walked off. Sitting down outside in the beautiful grassy plans of the school she started to eat her pizza with joy. Last night she had skipped dinner as wrestling was one and she was cheering on her favourite wrestler Jeff Hardy. Oh course Joey appeared and cheered along side of her. It was a good night. Taking a carnivores bite out of her pizza and done an unlady like burp in front of a bunch of cheerleader's who scrunched up their noses in disgust at the girl's actions. Swallowing down the chewed up pizza she yelled. _

"_I' am eating more than you all eat in a month! Twigs are easily snapped in half!" _

_Darcy appeared with Rose and they had their own lunch tray's with them. Sitting on both sides of their sister they shaked their head as Jazz down another burp that gave off a horrid smell of garlic and pepperoni pizza. Waving a hand in front of her face Darcy sighed as Rose giggled behind her hand. _

"_You're nasty Jazz." _

"_Don't hate me cause you're sticks." _

_Darcy opened up her bag and pulled out a small leather bound book. _

"_This was the only book with the mention of the Millenum items. It seems that there are some page's missing." _

_Jazz grinned "Wasn't me. I stopped making paper airplanes out of library books when I got charged a load of money from getting caught." _

_Rose ate her chicken and mayo sandwich and pulled out a card from the look. _

"_Three people checked this book out and they are Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura and some one named Marik Ishtar." _

"_Weird names." Jazz threw her head back and laughed then started chocking on some pizza before patting her own back and spat the mushy parts up in the garden and ate some more pizza. Rose laughed as Darcy cracked a small genuine smile, that moron was too hungry to care she nearly chocked on pizza. _

"_We should find a phone book at home and look for their address." Rose finished her sandwich and started eating her salad. Darcy picked up an apple and munched on it. _

"_Good idea." _

"_So?" Jazz somehow managed to eat that giant pizza and was working on her chilli hotdog. _

_Rose frowned. "Mr Bakura will be last, for now he may know that we are up to something." She muttered under her breath as he walked by with his hands shoved in his pants pocket and stared at their little group. Jazz looked at his retreating form and coughed in her hand. _

"_Loser! Oh nasty cough." _

_They all laughed as the school bell rang and that didn't stop Jazz from shoving her uneaten things in her bag and walked off eating her chilli dog and ate during class without getting caught. _

_Author's note_

Sorry it's been so long I've uploaded a new chapter up, I kind of forgotten this story till I was checking through reviews the other night 0.0'

Sorry. Though I promise I'll make more.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it, it belongs to the rightful owners and all I own is this story plot and Jazz, Darcy, Rose and Jane.


	13. Chapter 13

**Free period was heaven to Jazz, all she done was sit in the library and let Darcy and Rose do all her dirty work while eat, reading magazine's and sleep in silence. At first it was to true to be real and now here she is glaring at Darcy who made her read a heavy text book. **

"**I hate you so much right now, learning is a form of child abuse. Other's may enjoy it but I sure as hell don't!" **

**Darcy had a pen tucked behind her ear while copying down some notes into her research pad while her nose was stuck in the book, she has taken things a little to seriously with homework and now she wanted to gain enough knowledge to help out the three ghosts in their house. Knowledge was power in her books but Jazz found books useless unless you want to make some paper footballs or use them for a bond fire to make fire roasted caramel jerseys. **

"**Jazz this isn't time for bickering, whatever is in our house with us is clearing showing symptoms of waking up sooner then expected." Darcy bit her bottom lip, she tends to do that when she's either stressed, frightened or there is something on her mind. The whole agreeing to help Atem, Joey and Kaiba was something much more bigger then they agreed to, it seems that they somewhat angered IT. **

"**I hate research, must kill knowledge in my head! Destroy it at 5..4..3..2..1!" Jazz picked up her book and started bashing her head with it, she wanted all the hurtful knowledge out of her head, the complicated words and her brain taking in all of the books contents is making her feel…SMART! Using the spine of the book she held no mercy to her own safety till she stopped satisfied that all of those words were permanently out of her mind. Darcy anime sweat dropped as Jazz had birds circle around her head and then she done a odd little giggle followed by passing out on the floor slightly fidgeting. **

"**I found something Darcy!" Rose skipped to the emerald green eyed teenager. Darcy raised a elegant eyebrow as Rose clenched onto her hello kitty notebook close to her chest. **

"**What is it?" **

**Rose opened the book open to the second page then gently placed the book in her foster sister's arms. Brushing a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear she pointed to a name, phone number and address. Darcy somewhat felt pride go through her for Rose's discovery, it seems she would make a great business women, computer expert or receptionist when she gets older. The name was… **

_**Yugi Moto**_

**Packing up the books and shoving them gently into her bag Darcy watched as Rose done the same thing followed by logging off the school computer. Jazz however had to be dragged out of the library by her feet as she cuddled her bag and rub her cheek to the cold plastic and scream at the top of her lungs. **

"**Llama!" **

**Rose giggled with Darcy surprisingly hid her face from view and had a small smile along with a soft giggle. Just as they exit the library Jazz accidentally hit her head against the bag rack and scream out with pain. **

"**BAD LLAMA!" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**All three of the Bloodstone girls stood in front of a game shop named Turtle, Jazz had a slight bump on the head which was a real shiner. The shop was a nice place with the shrubs had been cut, the area around the shop was clean free on dust or lose soil and the shop's sign was clean. Rose smiled with glee at the poster of a half price sale on games and Jazz was currently rubbing her sore forehead. **

"**May we get on with it? Jane is going to leave for work soon and she promised us before she leaves we will rent out movies and order pizza!" Jazz walked towards the entrance of the shop, quickly jogging to catch up with her Rose and Darcy went to each of her sides then entered the shop. It was full of exotic games mostly the classics. Walking deeper into the shop they all noticed a old man there with a cane smiling brightly at them. **

"**Hello young ladies, may I be of some assistances?" **

**Rose walked up to the counter that he was behind and sent him a wide smile. **

"**Yes you may sir, we are looking for someone named Yugi Moto and we were wondering if it's possible if we may speak with him." Her voice was full of such innocents. He pressed both of his hands together in a tight ball and rested his chin on it. **

"**May I please ask why?" **

**Darcy walked forward and stopped next to Rose while Jazz held onto her forehead with the palm of her head. **

"**You see sir we just moved into a house and it has three spirits in it…!" **

**His eyes went wide and quickly scurried towards the front door and turned the open sign to the close sign then locked the door. Jazz looked at him then busted out laughing. **

"**Oh man it's Master Yoda!" **

**The old man scold then whacked her on the butt with it. Gasping with pain she clenched onto her sore butt with pain and her eyes wide open with shock. He walked towards the counter once again he sat behind the desk. **

"**My name is Solomon Moto, Yugi is my grandson. YUGI COME DOWN HERE NOW BOY WE HAVE VISTERS!" **

**All of the girls raised an eyebrow as a man looking like Atem walked down stairs but the major difference is that he didn't have blood red eyes but his were a light purple, his skin was slightly pale and his hair didn't have the up gold lighting shaped up hair style. Yugi looked at each girl carefully with confusion. **

"**Please don't be fan girls." **

**Jazz threw her head back and laughed, Rose and Darcy anime sweat dropped. **

"**No sir, you see we moved into a house with three spirits. They may need you're help along with ours." **

**His eyes went wide as dinner plates. **

**Darcy continued "Joey, Atem and Kaiba have decided that they need help since there is another presence in that house and it's doesn't have any good intentions. They need to find some sort of information on this things weakness but there is nothing they can find. May you please help us find a way?"**

**Yugi sighed loudly and fall onto the couch near the stairs. Clenching his hands together he muttered something under his breath then nod before standing up again. Smiling he replied back. **

"**I need to make a few calls then if it's possible with you're permission may I please bring a few people with me to you're place?" **

**Jazz cut in before Darcy could say anything. **

"**Not tonight though. It's a bad time tonight, how about tomorrow evening after we finished our torture … I mean school time." **

**He smiled and nod "It sounds fair…umm what are you're names?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. **

"**Darcy Bloodstone." **

"**Rose Bloodstone." **

"**Jazz Bloodstone." **

**His smile widen slightly. "I've heard about you three from Tristan, Tea and Bakura. They all say the same things, trouble makers, smart, loud, cheerful, friendly and very protective of each other." **

**Jazz snorted slightly. "Sounds like us." **

**Solomon chuckled "Now that we have met you young ladies may call me Grandpa and come here anytime." **

**They smiled as they waved "Alright nice meeting you Grandpa and Mr Yugi Moto!" **

**Grandpa laughed as Yugi anime styled fell down. **

"**Call me Yugi!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jane smiled fondly at her three girls laughing at a funny part during a movie while eating pizza, they have sure grown close to each other during the two year and six months they have been living with each other. Rose was braiding her hair for her and Jazz was laughing at a smart comment someone said in the movie while Darcy ate her pizza in a lady like manner. Her girls were growing up to be such beautiful young ladies and it makes her proud to know that in the future all of them will never turn their backs in one another in their time of need. Now all they need is a father… **

"**I' am done Jane." Rose rested her head on Jane's shoulder, giggling softly the blue haired women nuzzled against the brown haired girls cheek. **

"**Thank you sweetheart." **

**Jazz and Darcy both rushed towards Jane's legs and took a seat then leaned against them laughing, Jane smiled as Rose followed by giggling as both of her foster sisters action to somehow trap Jane from attempting to go to work. **

"**Don't leave us just yet!" **

**Jane shock her head, sometimes she really hates working night shifts and sleep all day but there was no other way. All the staff time for working mornings and afternoons were booked and the hospital allowed her to work nightshifts. **

"**Girls." She said in a slightly stern voice. All of them sighed in defeat then released her in their grip and watched as Jane picked up her bag and car keys then looked back at them with a smile. **

"**Don't stay up to late and Jazz no more coke for tonight, I count them in the fridge and if there is one missing you'll scrub the toilet for a week." **

**Jazz groaned as the others smirked at her. **

"**Night Jane." **

"**Night Girls." The door was closed shut then the sound of the car engine was heard then faded into the night. Just as the car was gone Joey, Atem and Kaiba appeared on the couch which made the girls jump in fright. **

"**Sorry. So did yah find anything?" Joey asked. **

**Rose smiled as she nods. "We meet Yugi Moto today and tomorrow evening he and some people are coming over here to speak with you all." **

**Atem was shocked along with Joey. Their best friend was coming over all thanks to those wonderful girls in front of them. Joey just wants to kiss all of them but he can't kiss Rose cause Kaiba will kill him and he can't kiss Darcy cause Atem will Mind Crush him. So he tried to hug Jazz but all he got in return was falling on is face on the ground. **

"**Ouch mah nose!" He cried out. **

**Kaiba smirked as he kicked Joey "You're pathetic mutt. Didn't you even attempt to practice to make yourself solid form for a short period of time?" **

**Joey grunted with anger "No it's to hard! Hard work gives me gas." **

**Jazz laughed "Same here bro!"**

**Atem leaned against the wall next to Darcy who was a could almost touch him, but she knew in return leaning on him would be like leaning against a block of ice. Atem leaned his head back and stared at Darcy who had her eyes closed, he had a urge to reach forward and creased her cheek in affection, feel her warmth against his cold touch and he wants to press his frozen lips against her soft warm pink lips. He wondered if her lips were soft like a flower petal, if she tasted sweet. He wanted to show affection towards her to make her feel like she was the centre of his world. He wasn't aware that he was staring at her till she was gone and Kaiba was leaning next to him on the wall. **

"**It's hard isn't it? Them being alive and us being dead, how can we have a relationship with them. It's impossible but we have to accept these things." Kaiba crossed his arms together while his dim ice blue eyes didn't shine nor show emotion. **

**Atem closed his eyes as Kaiba walked to a single reclinable chair while Joey was on the lounge sweet watching Grown Up's and laughed. **

**As they laughed Atem walked up stairs and walked through Darcy's door and watched her sleep with a book pressed against her chest, he smiled softly as he made his right arm solid enough to pick up the book resting on her chest. He picked up gently then set it aside on her bedside table. Slowly looking back at her sleeping form he watched her sleep peacefully unaware of the danger's that lurk in this world. Leaning forward he brushed his frozen lips against her forehead. Darcy stirred slightly and a small smile came on her face. It seemed like she was having a peaceful dream, not wanting to disturb her Atem went invisible then disappeared and reappeared in the third floor sitting on the window seal staring at the crescent moon as it glows and the moonlight hit his face. Tomorrow will be a day of questions and hopefully answers. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Author's note**_

**Another chapter done to my fabulous readers. Thank you so much for the support and for the reviews. Hope you enjoy that chapter and I promise that another one will be up soon. **


End file.
